comic_confandomcom-20200214-history
Party Watch 2012
This is the place to be for all the 2012 parties. Check back to see where you should be headed, who is rumored to be attending, and see who made it into the hotest spots by scoping out our photos (and please, if you snapped some good ones, add your own! Wednesday, July 11 • HitFix Kickoff Party. The popular website likes to unravel the carpet for the Con with an event that caters primarily to bloggers and the media. 9 p.m., Hotel Solamar. • Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 2 party. While Summit Entertainment's Hall H panel for the film is Thursday, the studio is throwing a star-studded bash the night before, becoming the evening's de facto heavy. Invitation only. 10 p.m.-1 a.m., Float at the Hard Rock Hotel. • Transformers Fall of Cybertron. The Activision/Hasbro/High Moon video game will be unveiled. 6:30-10 p.m., Stingaree. Thursday, July 12 • DC Entertainment's Darkness & Light art exhibit. DC Entertainment artists and executives, plus Chris Daughtry, host the invitation-only exhibit of contemporary art inspired by DC Comics' Justice League characters. The event benefits the We Can Be Heroes campaign. Daughtry will perform "Rescue Me," the song he recorded for the charity. 7-11 p.m., Michael J. Wolf Fine Arts Gallery. • Opening Night party. VH1 teams with Comic-Con International. Rob Zombie hosts with guest appearances from Gene Simmons and VH1 talent, among others. Free to Comic-Con badge holders. 5:30-11 p.m., Petco Park. • Scholastic Graphic Novelists event. Graphic novelists including Star Wars: A Galactic Pop-Up Adventure's Matthew Reinhart will attend. 7-9:30 p.m., America's Cup Ballroom/foyer, Manchester Grand Hyatt. • Showtime's Dexter: The Game party. Invitation-only event with Showtime executives Matthew Blank and David Nevins joining stars of the serial killer drama Michael C. Hall and Jennifer Carpenter. 7-11 p.m., Wired Café at the Omni Hotel. • Lionsgate/IGN's The Expendables 2 party. Stallone won’t be there, but other castmembers from the action movie will smoke 'em if they got 'em. And we're hearing there's even a chance...a chance...that Schwarzenegger may show up. Invitation only, 7-11 p.m., Float at the Hard Rock Hotel. • Capcom/IGN's Resident Evil 6 party. Invitation-only event celebrates the launch of the upcoming video game. 9 p.m.-midnight, Hard Rock Hotel's Woodstock lawn. • Geek & Sundry VIP cocktail reception. Invitation-only event celebrating Felicia Day's new YouTube channel. 7-9 p.m., Belo. • The Kings of Con. Thrown by producer Daniel Alter, hotelier Edward Kaen and Internet guru Umberto Gonzalez, this is the party that last year saw Jon Favreau serve as DJ. The trio's goal is a classy and chic intersection of Hollywood and geek. Invitation only, 10:30 p.m.-close, the Keating Hotel. • iFanboy cocktail party. Free to all, 6-9 p.m. at the Andaz Hotel's Roofdeck. • Haven meet and greet. The cast of the Syfy drama, including Eric Balfour, Emily Rose and Lucas Bryant, mix and mingle at the invitation only event. 8-11 p.m., Sidebar San Diego. Friday, July 13 • FearNet Con of the Dead event. Invitation only. 6-9 p.m., Voyeur. • FX/Maxim party. Invitation-only event will see producers and talent from FX series including Sons of Anarchy, Wilfred, Archer, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, The League and Justified mix and mingle. 9 p.m.-2 a.m., Andaz Hotel rooftop. • Warner Bros. Television cocktail party . Featuring cast and creators of series such as The Vampire Diaries, The Big Bang Theory and Revolution, the big question is whether this will top last year's much-talked-about bash, which featured nude women in body paint looking like faeries. Invitation only, 7-10 p.m., Hard Rock Hotel's Float Rooftop Bar. • The Walking Dead 100th Issue Party. Invitation-only event features Robert Kirkman, creator of the long-running comic series; artist Charlie Adlard; Seth Green; Breckin Meyer; and Norman Reedus, who plays Daryl on the AMC zombie drama; among others. 9 p.m.-1 a.m., Petco Park. • Workaholics Happy Hour. Join the guys from the Comedy Central series for a first-come, first-served happy hour event. 2-5 p.m., Float at the Hard Rock Hotel. • The Michael Davis World: The After Eisners Party. If the Eisners are the comic world's Oscars, this is the Governors Ball. Jamie Kennedy hosts. Begins post-Eisners, Analog Bar. Saturday, July 14 • 20th Century Fox Television cocktail party. Invitation-only event will feature creators and talent from Glee, Sons of Anarchy, The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, The Cleveland Show and American Dad. 7-9 p.m., Saltbox Restaurant at the Hotel Palomar. • NBC's third annual blogger party. Invitation-only event features the cast and creators of the network's new and returning shows mingling at its digital network hub. 7:30-9:30 p.m., 207 at the Hard Rock Café. • AMC's Breaking Bad Season 5 premiere party. The event begins with a screening of the season premiere at the Reading Cinemas Gaslamp 15 at 7 p.m., with the cast and creative team then heading for an afterparty at Hotel Palomar's fourth-floor pool deck. Who will bring the meth? • Entertainment Weekly/Ubisoft party. The perennial party is still the one to beat and signals the closing of the Con for many. Time TBD. Float at the Hard Rock Hotel. Sunday, July 15 Wednesday 7/11 Nothing yet. Why, what have you heard? Thursday 7/12 Partyphoto 2012 01.JPG Partyphoto 2012 02.JPG Partyphoto 2012 03.JPG Partyphoto 2012 04.JPG Partyphoto 2012 05.JPG Partyphoto 2012 06.jpg Partyphoto 2012 07.jpg Partyphoto 2012 08.jpg Partyphoto 2012 09.jpg Partyphoto 2012 10.JPG Partyphoto 2012 11.JPG Partyphoto 2012 12.JPG Partyphoto 2012 13.JPG Partyphoto 2012 14.JPG Partyphoto 2012 15.jpg Partyphoto 2012 16.JPG Partyphoto 2012 17.JPG Partyphoto 2012 18.JPG Partyphoto 2012 19.JPG Partyphoto 2012 20.JPG Partyphoto 2012 21.JPG Partyphoto 2012 22.JPG Partyphoto 2012 23.JPG Partyphoto 2012 24.JPG Partyphoto 2012 25.JPG Partyphoto 2012 26.JPG Partyphoto 2012 27.JPG Partyphoto 2012 28.JPG Trivia Winner.JPG|The Trivia Contest winner! More SWAG.JPG|More SWAG Partyphoto 2012 29.JPG|Art by Gustavo Alberto Garcia Vaca- artist we hired for the party Partyphoto 2012 30.JPG Partyphoto 2012 31.JPG|Collaborative artwork Partyphoto 2012 32.JPG Partyphoto 2012 33.JPG Partyphoto 2012 34.JPG Partyphoto 2012 35.JPG|Artist- Gustavo Alberto Garcia Vaca Partyphoto 2012 36.JPG Partyphoto 2012 37.JPG|User generated art Partyphoto 2012 38.JPG *Wikia party at The Hard Rock - Get Invited! Friday 7/13 Nothing yet. Why, what have you heard? Saturday 7/14 Nothing yet. Why, what have you heard? Category:Comic Con 2012 Category:Comic Con